The use of grease guns are well known for storing and dispensing grease used for lubricating various machinery and the like. Grease guns typically have a tubular body with a plunger supported therein to urge the grease outwardly through a nozzle at the free end of a dispensing tube in communication with the tubular body. A lever mechanism typically provides actuation of the plunger. These grease guns are known to leak and can be particularly messy when stored on shelves or in drawers and the like with other tools. Even when supported on a hook on a wall for example, the grease is known to leak and drip causing further mess. Furthermore the nozzle when permitted to hang freely can further cause grease to be undesirably spread due to contact with surrounding objects.